Christmas Carols
by Zizia
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christams, when all through our home, not a creature was stirring, not even a gnome
1. Night before Christmas

**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through our home  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a gnome.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.**

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of pepper-imps danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a whiz-bang, and two twins with red hair.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard from the parlor  
The crackling and popping of the fire  
That I had left unlit; A fire hazard while we sleep  
I bounded downstairs with a loud "eep!"

**There in the fireplace roared a fire of emerald hue  
When with shock I saw a shape in the fire; 'tis true  
And out stepped a man of great girth.  
Carrying toys for all of such worth. **

**He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.**

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A twist of his head, and a shocked look  
Soon told me, that for the tree myself he mistook.

He spoke just one word, saying "obliviate!"  
And filled all the stockings, then turned quite straight  
Heading for the fireplace, still green in color  
And without even a nod, into the flames he tore!

Spun like a top was he  
He spun away and out of view  
but I heard him exclaim, 'ere he was out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

Merry Christmas! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and The Night before Christmas belongs to Clement Clarke Moor (I think)


	2. Mr Snape

You're a mean one, Mr. Snape  
You really are a bat,  
You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as a snail, Mr. Snape,  
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!

You're a monster, Mr. Snape,  
Your heart's an empty hole,  
Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Snape,  
I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a foul one, Mr. Snape,  
You have bundimums in your smile,  
You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick grindylow, ,  
Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick grindylow!

You're a tosser, Mr. Snape,  
You're the king of sinful sots,  
Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Snape,  
You're a three decker sauerkraut and earwax sandwich with arsenic sauce!

You nauseate me, Mr. Snape,  
With a nauseous super "naus"!,  
You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Snape,  
Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful  
assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!

You're a foul one, ,  
You're a nasty wasty troll,  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Snape,  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,  
"Stink, stank, stunk"!


	3. Snowy the Yeti

Snowy the yeti was a hungry hungry soul  
With bright white teeth and a hunting nose  
and two eyes made of coal.  
Snowy the yeti is a fairy tale they say  
He was made of snow but the children  
know how he came to town one day.  
He must have been sleeping in that  
dark cave they wandered in.  
For when they found his lair  
he chased them round 'n round.  
O  
Snowy the Yeti  
was awake as he could be  
And the children say he could run  
and leap just the same as you and me  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Look at Snowy go  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Over the hills of snow  
Snowy the yeti knew  
the sun was hot that day  
So he said  
"Let's run and  
I'll have some fun  
before I tire of this game  
" Down to the village  
with an empty stomach and no food at hand  
Running here and there all  
around the square saying  
"I'll catch you if I can"  
He chased them down the streets of town  
right to the traffic cop  
And he only paused a moment when  
he heard him holler "Stop!"  
For Snowy the yeti  
was a very hungry soul  
and the traffic cop was such an easy snack  
And the children fear him for as he left

He shouted back to them  
"I'll be back again some day"  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Look at Snowy go  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Over the hills of snow


End file.
